The Sleeping Cursed
by comics256
Summary: Maleficent used to be a fairy. Something good. Love has changed her. Now she wants to get rid of all women in tefan's life. As If loosing his parents weren't enough, now Stefan has to protect his new family from the woman he tought he love one day.
1. The Curse

Disclaimer : I don't own anything associated with ABC/Disney's Once Upon a Time.

He was still young, but had lived enough. Even born a prince, Stefan always liked adventures. The pictures in the hall reminded himself of his young age. When he played around the castle, before he could even think about worrying for his kingdom.

Eventually he got lost watching the stars. His father have tough him that when he was a little kid. "Every time something's in your mind you should count the stars. This will easy things." His old man's words. He wished his father could be there for him right now.

After some toughs about his childhood, one of his finest doctors came after him. The king was resentful for even talking to the doctor. Something was wrong, the storm was the proof of it.

"Yes, Marloon?" The king tried not to show his worries. It was his duty as king not to look worried. Never look worried.

"They are fine, sir." Stefan could not believe what he heard. Maybe he was just dreaming. Things never work out for him, not like that.

"Are you sure, my friend doctor?" He asked to be sure, couldn't risk misunderstanding this news.

"Yes, your Majesty." The king was distracted after hearing such words. He said 'thanks' to the stars.

Maybe his father was right telling him to always count the stars. Once in his life, the storm meant nothing. His child was born very healthy and his wife would be just fine. He went to the nursery and found Elise with their newborn on her arms. The girl was so little, so cute.

"What's going to be her name?" Elise asked him. He knew deep down what was the child's name.

"Aurora." The name of his mother, passed away a while ago.

"Our little Aurora." The queen looked at the sparkles in her newborn's eyes. She was meant for great things indeed.

Two days passed, but the storm never found an end. This was the day for a celebration, a day where the whole kingdom would come together and celebrate the birth of the princess. Stefan and Elise were happy to see how their daughter was welcomed to the world.

Even with the storm, the great room was full of lights. Candles of many colors and even a fountain of fire in the roof. People came up to the king and congratulated him for his sweet daughter. One gorgeous woman came to him and his wife. She wore a purple dress and a black cape.

"She's so nice, your Majesty. You two made a great job." Her words were sweet, but her eyes were full with rage.

"Thank you, miss…" The queen could not remember the name of the woman who was right in front of her, but she knew her from somewhere. "Pardon me, but I can't seem to remember your name."

"I used to be called Angeline. But now I found one that fits me better." The king became worried when he heard the name 'Angeline'. This could not be the fairy he knew. "Now, I prefer Maleficent."

Windows open right up, the wind blew all the candles. There was no light at the room anymore. Maleficent smiled and came close to the king. He looked frightened for life.

"Don't do this, Angeline." He begged her, could see the rage in her eyes. Stefan didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Not to my family."

"My name is Maleficent, good man." She blew him to the wall. The queen stood in front of Aurora's crib.

"Don't hurt my daughter. I have no idea who you are, but don't come close from my baby!" Maleficent smiled to the queen's words. Bit her lower lip and then looked up.

All the candles lighted up, but in a dark purple color. Maleficent walked to the middle of the room. No one was brave enough to stand in her way, this made her smile. A dark fog came by the open windows, it turned into an orb that stood in Maleficent's palm.

She could feel the fear inside every single person of the room. Guards tried to attack her, but it wasn't hard turning them into bugs and then squash them all. The orb became small and started to glow in a dark purple color. The woman's eyes held so much joy to be holding the orb.

"What is this?" The king asked trying to stand up.

"A curse, dear." She smiled. And then the orb exploded and turned into a dark fog.

"You could kill me right here. Leave my family alone!" He screamed in worry and anger.

"You are such a fool. This curse isn't for you." The mean fairy walked to the crib and toke the queen out of her way. She looked into the little baby's eyes. "It's for the girl that toke you from me!"

"No!" Both of the child's parents screamed as the fog found its way to the girl and then cleared out.

"Don't worry. Not yet. The curse is going to finish her slowly. When the girl reaches her 16th birthday it will take her down. All her worse nightmares are going to take her and she will fall into an endless sleep." The bad fairy laughed and then turned into many crows. Then the birds flew away from the castle by the open windows.

The king joined the queen close to the baby's crib. The girl fell asleep, this worried them more than anything. But the woman's words were clear, she wouldn't sleep forever until her 16th birthday. Time was no problem.

They would have to enjoy their daughter as much as they could until then. Because it was clear for everyone that a curse can't be broken. The king had something in mind, but it could be too risky. Maybe he would have to pay a high price, but it would be worth it.

He was going after Rumpelstiltskin. The only one who could find a way to break his daughter's curse.


	2. The Witch Behind It

She sat on her throne, in her castle. People liked to call it 'the Forbiden Fortress'. Maleficent knew it from her times as a fairy. Most of the fairies knew about this castle. It was haunted by an evil demon, yaoguai. A demon which held a form of a bear. Maleficent was able to destroy the demon with her dark magic.

But she also learned much about this so called 'demon'. A curse that could actually come in hand someday. Dark magic was something rather better to use. With it she didn't need fairy dust. Unlike the time when she was a fairy. Now she was powerful, finally.

"What do you do in my castle?" Asked Maleficent to the figure who just appeared behind her throne.

"Well, well, Maleficent." Said Rumpelstiltskin as he walked around her throne and then bowed to her. "This is no way to talk to the one who granted you power." There was a smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. Not in a moment she expected him to forget about their deal. From the moment Angeline went to him, she would be stuck to this imp for the rest of her life. Or until she found a way to give him what he wanted.

"Sorry. But I still do not possess what you seek." Maleficent told him, walking towards one of the windows in the room. "But I'll keep searching for that." Said as she waved her hand and purple smoke materialized around her hand.

Once the smoke was cleared she was holding her scepter. She gave her a look, he should understand that his presence wasn't really requested. He laughed, it was such an annoying sound. Maleficent placed her hand on her face. Seemed that he was not going anywhere.

Giggling he approached her. "You speak as If I came to grab my prize." Then he walked around her once again. "I only come to tell you I was visited by a certain king and queen." As he said that, Maleficent turned to him with anger in her eyes. "Nice to see I have you attention."

"What did they want?" She asked him, grabbing his arm with her hands. This was a delicate matter, she was still vulnerable about Stefan. As the imp kept laughing she squeezed his arms harder. "Answer me!" Shouted the woman, anger on her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin stopped laughing and he pointed his free hand to her. Pushing her away. "Do not forget who I am, girl!" Then he smiled to her. Clapping his hands together he walked to her with a smirk on his face. "They wanted a way to save their little girl from a dreadful curse a witch casted upon her."

When he mentioned the term witch, Maleficent looked to him with a smile on her face. Smile that hid her pain, her suffering. During all her life she could never think that she'd end her days being called a witch.

"A witch… I'm so proud." He told her, and then walked to her throne. "I see that you got rid of that little beast."

"Yes. Wasn't very hard with what you taught me." The once fairy said. Using dark magic was easier than using normal magic. She could do more things than usual.

And it felt good. It was like the magic was able to fill the void inside of her. She bit her lower lip, this was not something she should want to ask. Yet she wanted more than anything. But she held on to her impulse to make questions. He was not someone to be trusted. She shall keep her weakness hidden.

"What are you thinking? Love? Family?" Rumpel had materialized behind her. One of the most irritating abilities he held. "Ops. You have none of those. My bad." His words were filled with poison, but she ignored it.

"I do not care for either of them. All I want is justice." She lied. The only reason she had sought the imp's help was because she still had hopes of making Stefan be hers. "You know that."

"Indeed, I do." He said walking towards the other side of the room. "I was thinking of another student of mine. Another fairy. Who lost her wings due to true love. And her true love left her." The way he spoke made pretty clear he knew he hadn't made a mistake. There was too much joy in it.

Maleficent despised how much joy he held to know of her history. It was like she was a little prize of his. Probably due to his hatred towards fairies. All fairies knew him as The Dark One, he was the most feared creature in their land. No single person nor army could truly defeat him. This is why Maleficent decided he might be a good teacher.

And he was. But Maleficent didn't really enjoy their relationship. Rumpelstiltskin was a sick soul and she didn't quite like the sound of his voice. Sometimes she felt like he was only using her to get something. And not only what he requested in his little deal. Still, she kept such thoughts to herself. It was not like he'd share his true intentions with her.

"Can you leave now that you've provoked me?" The fairy asked rolling her eyes and sitting on her throne.

"Thought you might enjoy a lesson or two." He said, looking to her with those big weird eyes.

"No. Not today." She answered him. After being called a witch she felt like there was no need for any lesson. "I really think our lessons might be done."

"Why, dear girl?" He asked, with an offended look in his face. A fake one, of course. "Don't you like my presence?"

"No, I don't." She said in a cold tone. "But this is not the reason I do not want lessons." A crow flew to her, it landed on her hand. Maleficent smiled to the bird. "Need some alone time, Tiltskin."

He narrowed his eyes, then he bowed to her with a smirk on his face.

"As the witch of the castle wish." He said, then he left the castle in a dark cloud of smoke.

Maleficent tried to pay little attention to Rumpelstiltskin's words. She didn't want to let him get to her. The bird had information about Stefan's kingdom. Looks like his little girl was set to marry a prince. When they turned 16. His desperate attempt to stop her curse. That was not going to happen. Whatever the price was, she wouldn't let the girl live.

The Sleeping Curse would take her.

Maleficent was going to make sure of that. No one would ever stand between her and Stefan. And for that she was ready to take his so called wife out of the way. There was a needle with Elise's name on it.

There was only place for one woman on Stefan's life. And that woman would be Maleficent. One way or another.


End file.
